<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>He Closed His Eyes by Aeriaqwein57</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22992160">He Closed His Eyes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeriaqwein57/pseuds/Aeriaqwein57'>Aeriaqwein57</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman: The Dark Knight Returns (2012-2013), Gotham (TV), Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Tragedy, Character Death, Flashpoint Bruce Wayne, Gunshot Wounds, Hurt Bruce Wayne, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Inspired by Flashpoint (DCU), Major Character Injury, Mentioned Alfred Pennyworth, Other, POV Bruce Wayne, Paradox, Young Bruce Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:28:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>377</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22992160</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeriaqwein57/pseuds/Aeriaqwein57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He closed his eyes, looking to be asleep everyday he get tucked into bed by<br/>his father. Tickling him till he blushed red, with his blue eyes alight<br/>with life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alfred Pennyworth &amp; Bruce Wayne, Bruce Wayne &amp; Martha Wayne, Bruce Wayne &amp; Martha Wayne &amp; Thomas Wayne, Bruce Wayne &amp; Thomas Wayne, Martha Wayne &amp; Thomas Wayne, Martha Wayne/Thomas Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Gotham Works</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>He Closed His Eyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Drowning in your own blood was an odd sensation, an uncomfortable one to be<br/>exact, however he had no room to complain. He could only stare at the light<br/>overhead his sweet mother's head. Trying and failing to gaze into her eyes<br/>as tears fell down and hit his cheek. He smiled at least, hearing in the<br/>background of his father's grunting and punches flying.</p><p>He knew despite what everyone thought of him, he knew that he was going to<br/>die today. Within his mother's arms and his father seeking justice for him.<br/>He knew as he tried to look at his mother, her tears running down his face<br/>as his blood bleeds onto stone. He knew as his father finally stop, his<br/>footsteps echoing, an ending to the song that played.</p><p>He knew and for the life of him he didn't want to leave. To still be able<br/>to played and laugh with his family, bugged Alfred till he have him<br/>cookies. To still feel his mother running her fingers through his hair at<br/>the end of the day. To feel the sun, the warmth and not the bitter cold in<br/>Gotham's dark streets. However fate had different plans tonight, he would<br/>die as his parents lived on. Mourning for his lively laugh, his sunny<br/>smile, his warming presence in the room.</p><p>He could feel the dark closing in, hear the bells tolling in the distance.<br/>Signifying a loss soul, he breathe in and finally out. His last warm breath<br/>into the sobering cold.</p><p>He closed his eyes, with his blood running down the side of his mouth, his<br/>clothes dirtied with his blood. Cradled in his mother's arms, like the day<br/>he was born, where he cried and yelled out his presence to the world.</p><p>He closed his eyes, looking to be asleep everyday he get tucked into bed by<br/>his father. Tickling him till he blushed red, with his blue eyes alight<br/>with life.</p><p>He closed his eyes, to the sound of his mother's wails and his father's<br/>footsteps, to the sound of ringing.</p><p>He closed his eyes and look to be peaceful with a bullet wound.</p><p>He closed his eyes and never opened them again.</p><p>He closed his eyes.</p><p>
  <strong>He closed his eyes.</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everyone!! I got inspired by this YouTube video (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vj5cjC8E6AU), I saw this and I was like I better write this down so I did. Tell me your thoughts about this!<br/>I wrote this story because I really like Bruce Wayne and there is not a lot of Bruce Wayne dying(dead), so I wrote this. I really love how it turned how, even now the story is tugging on my heart strings.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>